


Home

by sublime42



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Sex, Sobriety, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby klaus, dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: AU - Dave and Klaus make it to the future and start a life together. Klaus finds that his appetite has increased since going sober, and he isn't sure if Dave will still be attracted to him now that he's put on some weight. Dave reassures him that this is not the case.(Might be triggering for people with eating disorders).





	Home

Their home isn't much. It's not huge like the mansion, but it’s theirs, and Klaus loves it for that. It's warm and comfortable and the love that he and Dave share shines within it.

They've been there for a year now, just enough time to fix it up. Dave does most of the repairs while Klaus prefers to decorate. Together they've made it perfect.

That is really how Klaus would describe things: perfect. He's happy, for the first time ever. And he's been sober for eleven months, thanks to Dave's constant support and encouragement. 

It's gotten to where they've started planning for the future. With the help of some of Five’s contacts, they've gotten Dave a new ID, new documents, seeing as how he should technically be nearing his 70’s now. Between his work in construction and Klaus’ side job as a medium (he finds it fun, sometimes, now that he can control his powers, and he likes helping the bereaved as well), they've got a little money put away. Enough to hopefully pay the fees to adopt a child in the near future.

That is, Klaus thinks, if Dave doesn't leave him.

He sighs as he thinks about this. Dave is lying next to him, asleep, the sun hitting his gorgeous body as it flows in through the window. 

Klaus looks him over. Dave still looks as handsome as the day they met. Then he looks down at himself. Can he really say the same?

00

Sobriety hit Klaus hard, he had to admit it. He had been so used to taking drugs to repress his feelings that when they were gone, he’d turned to other avenues. Dave had encouraged him to try different hobbies and to find something he liked, and one of the things that Klaus enjoyed was cooking and baking. Something about trying new recipes and making things that Dave enjoyed made him happy, and along the way he’d started trying more foods.

The urge to eat had been suppressed while he was high. Now that he wasn’t, his appetite had returned. At first, Dave had encouraged him, saying that he was too thin and that he was glad that Klaus was finally eating like a normal person, but recently those comments had tapered off.

No wonder, Klaus thought to himself. He poked the small belly that now stuck out, covering where his rock hard abs used to be. How he’d only noticed it in the past few days was beyond him, but recently he’d come to realize that everything about him was softer. His stomach, his thighs. His hips were even wider, which he thought was odd, and his cheek bones weren’t as sharp. He’d been too afraid to weigh himself, but his estimate was that he’d put on around thirty or forty pounds. The fact that none of the clothes that he owned when they’d first moved in spoke volumes about that as well.

Klaus frowned. He’d start a diet today. That morning. He always made a big breakfast for them both on Saturdays, but he could make half portions and have a grapefruit or something. He cringed at the thought of it. It wouldn’t be nice, but it was necessary. He wasn’t going to throw away a future with the man he loved over some extra weight.

00

Dave stretched as he woke up, then smiled, seeing Klaus lying next to him.

“You been up long?” Dave asked, cuddling closer to him.

“Just a little while.” Klaus couldn’t help but smile back at him. Something about Dave just made his heart fill with joy.

“Mmm, I see.” Dave moved in to kiss his lover’s chest, but Klaus pushed him away.

Dave raised an eyebrow. Usually Klaus was always down for morning sex.

“Everything okay?” Dave questioned.

Klaus forced another smile, and pulled the covers up farther, hiding himself.

“It’s fine. Just not feeling great is all.”

“Oh.” Dave sat up, and placed a hand on Klaus’ forehead. “You don’t feel warm. What’s bothering you?”

Klaus thought fast. He hadn’t really considered this aspect of things. He couldn’t just let Dave touch him, especially not in the daylight, where he could see _everything_. 

“My stomach’s just bothering me a bit. Probably that curry we had last night.”

There, that would work. And Dave wouldn’t question why he wasn’t eating much for breakfast, either.

“Oh, okay,” Dave answered.

00

While Dave had gone off to shower, Klaus got to work cooking. Pancakes, eggs and bacon for Dave, and some fruit for himself. Maybe some coffee, too. Coffee didn’t have many calories, did it?

Dave emerged shortly, clean and smelling wonderful as usual, dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt that Klaus had chosen for him a long time ago. He looked great, as always.

Klaus served him as he sat down, then sat across from him with his own meal.

“No pancakes for you today?” Dave asked, looking Klaus’ food over. 

“Want to go easy on my stomach,” Klaus explained. “I think I just have to stay away from spicy food.”

“Hm. It never used to bother you before,” Dave noted.

Klaus shrugged. 

“I’m getting older and all.”

Dave considered this for a moment.

“I guess. Well, you should just take it easy today. Don’t do any chores. I’ll do ‘em for you.”

That didn’t seem fair. Dave worked a physically demanding job all week. The least Klaus could do was help with laundry and such.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. If I feel sick I’ll stop and rest.”

“If you say so, but please, don’t push yourself. You know I won’t mind doing them for you.”

Dave was so sincere. He really wouldn’t mind it, Klaus knew that. 

“Thank you,” he answered.

Dave nodded and got back to his own meal, quickly devouring it.

00

Klaus knew that the stomachache excuse would only go so far. If he tried to use it again the next day, Dave would want to take him to a doctor. If he was being truthful, though, he really did feel like crap.

He’d woken up with a headache, and overall very tired and weak feeling, despite having slept. He briefly wondered if he was coming down with something when his stomach growled. 

Yeah, that made sense. He’d not eaten more than a few bites of fruit in twenty four hours.

And then, to make things worse, the bedroom door opened and Dave appeared, holding a tray of food.

“Hey you,” he greeted Klaus. “Figured I’d bring you some breakfast in bed. It’s not as great as your cooking, but maybe you’ll like some of it.”

Klaus looked at the tray to see a breakfast sandwich and some hash browns that Dave had baked. It smelled wonderful, and his stomach growled again, begging him to eat. It took all of his willpower to decline it.

“I’m still not feeling a hundred percent,” he began to explain. “I’m not all that hungry.”

And then his stomach growled for a third time, making him blush.

“I think your stomach begs to differ,” Dave replied. “Come on, it’s not poison, I swear.” He cracked a smile.

Klaus sighed. He took the tray, planning on only eating a few bites, but as soon as the first taste hit his mouth, he was done for. He ate it all quicker than he could’ve imagined doing any other time, Dave watching in awe as he finished in what had to be record time.

“Not hungry, then?” Dave asked, grinning.

Klaus frowned. 

“I guess maybe I was a bit.”

“Feeling better now?”

Klaus considered this. He actually did feel much better now that he had some food in him. 

“How did I go days without eating before, and now one day throws me for a loop?” He asked. He hadn’t even really meant to say it out loud, but it was out before he could stop himself.

Dave sat down on the edge of the bed and moved the tray to the floor.

“Were you intentionally not eating yesterday? I thought you were sick?”

Dave was staring at him, a concerned expression on his face.

“Well. You see, I was just trying to, um.” Klaus couldn’t meet his gaze. This whole thing was so humiliating. Maybe it was better just to come out with it?

“You were what?” Dave pushed.

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck.

“I just realized that I don’t look quite as… svelte… as I did when we first met, and I didn’t want you to, you know…” He trailed off.

“Are you serious?” Dave looked angry, now. 

“Well, yes? I mean, you must’ve noticed -” 

“Of course I noticed.” Dave was glaring at him, and it made Klaus nervous. He couldn’t understand where the anger was coming from.

“So then I’m sure you’d want me to try to lose it -”

“You _really_ think I’m that shallow?”

Klaus opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of how to respond. 

“You really do think that!” Dave looked hurt more than angry now. 

“I just… I really love you, and I’m afraid to lose you,” Klaus finally whispered. “Especially over something like this.”

Dave’s shoulders slumped.

“It really hurts that you’d think I’d leave you over something so insignificant.” He shook his head, and Klaus felt truly disappointed in himself. 

Dave was silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath.

“I’m going to put it off to your horrible father treating you like dirt,” he decided. “But I need you to know that I love you, I’ll always love you. If anything I think you look _better_ now. When we met you were so thin, it wasn’t healthy. You looked sick. Now I don’t feel like I’ll break you if I hug you too hard.”

“You can’t possibly…” Klaus started, but Dave looked at him, and he stopped again. 

“How many times have we had sex this week?” Dave asked.

The question threw Klaus a little. He hadn’t expected it.

“Um. Four?”

“And did I ever fail to get up for you? Do you think I’d be able to do any of that if I wasn’t at least attracted to you?”

Dave had him there.

“I guess not.”

“I think you’re gorgeous. Thin or chubby or even if you were fat, I’d still want you. I love _you_ , Klaus. I always will.”

Klaus smiled. He knew Dave was being honest. 

“Good,” he replied. “Because this dieting thing blows.”

“I can think of something else I’d like to blow,” Dave answered, waggling his eyebrows.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but pulled Dave closer and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought Klaus would look cute chubby, what can I say.


End file.
